Goodbyes
by ElizabethHenryMcCord
Summary: How does the family and people closest to her cope when they find out that Elizabeth has died. There is two versions of this story, as I had two ways I wanted to take it. There will be dark and triggering content in this story.


Hello, so this is the writer of MrNMrsMcCord. But I have forgot the email to my account so this is my new one. If I don't find out the email to my other one I will post The Secret Miracle here and start updating it here. Now this first chapter, minus the last bit (you will see the extra bit on the other version) is going to be the start of both stories, but I had two ideas for this story and the start needed to be the same. So after this chapter it will all be different.

At this current moment, I think the other version is going to be the one updated most for now. As I have more ideas for it for me to write it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think.

I also apologise for any mistakes, I have gone through it but some may remain, if I notice any later on or you bring it to my attention I will go over the chapter and update it.

* * *

Henry had never liked the idea of Elizabeth going on this trip to Iran and he had made it perfectly clear of that. And his reasoning was unfortunately justified as he and the couple's two eldest children laid in the bed he and his wife had shared for many years, awaiting the fate of Elizabeth. The TV was quietly playing in the background, showing them the horrific scenes of what was going on during the coup, and graphic footage showed people murdered, dead bodies lying about like they didn't even matter – it was a sickening sight. And to think Elizabeth was experiencing this in person right now, it filled Henry with pain and anger over the situation and the fact he couldn't be there with the woman he vowed to love for the rest of their lives.

It was just then the phone rang, alerting the people in the room. Alison and Stevie who had unsuccessfully been trying to sleep sat up, as Henry picked up his phone and sat up on the edge of the bed and answered it. The two girls coming up either side of their dad as they waited for him to tell them what was happening.

"Right." Was all Henry said to Nadine in a quiet voice before he hung up the phone.

Alison and Stevie waited for their father to say something, from how he was sitting all ridged and still, tears filling his eyes the girls gathered it couldn't have been good news. However, knowing they needed to know Henry took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them.

"Your mother – she's not coming home – there was an explosion where she was staying and –" Henry stuttered, he couldn't even finish his sentence before beginning to break down in tears. Stevie and Alison got the idea though, and they silently wrapped their arms around Henry, the three of them in an embrace of sorrow as they all cried over the woman who had been there for them through everything.

This was a nightmare wasn't it? Elizabeth couldn't be dead; she promised him she would be okay. That was the thoughts going on inside Henry's mind; he couldn't imagine his wife not being in his life anymore. Not watching their children get married, have their own children. They would never get to experience that together. They would never experience anything together, ever again.

It was then that Stevie chimed up, breaking the silence of the room. "Do we wake Jason and tell him? Or do we wait until the morning?" Her voice was a whisper, but Henry still heard her words, and he heard the pain and sadness radiated in it. He didn't even know it was possible but his heart sunk more at hearing his oldest child's shattered tone.

Henry didn't need to think of the answer. "We wake him; he deserves to know before the rest of the world. Conrad is going to make a statement soon about what happened and about your mum." Henry knew he had to tell Jason now, because if he woke up during the night and checked his phone. Or if in the morning he seen the news before Henry could tell him, Henry would hate himself for allowing his son to find out like that.

Before Stevie and Alison could say anything, Henry was breaking out of their embrace and going into Jason's room to speak to him. Stevie stood and followed him. "Dad wait a sec." Stevie called before Henry could get too far. He turned to face her, waiting for what the young adult was about to say to him.

"Bring him into the bedroom, we do this together. As a fami –" She couldn't finish the last word, chocking on the word and tears filling again. Was it even a family at the moment? It felt like the very foundations of the family had crumbled, like it was all gone. A major part of their love and support system taken away from them.

Henry only nodded and made his way to Jason's room, Stevie going back to the bedroom and sitting next to her little sister. Both of them staying silent once the blonde had informed her sister that Henry was going to bring Jason to the room so they could tell him together, them all being there for each other.

He quietly opened the door, as to not startle wake Jason. Their son looked the spitting image of his mother, and he looked so peaceful asleep. He was untouched by the pain that Henry and his sisters were currently experiencing. And sadly, soon that was going to change. Henry already knew Jason wouldn't take it well, he was a mummy's boy, as a young kid he was basically attached to Elizabeth whenever he could be.

Henry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, gently shaking him on the shoulder "Jason –" Henry whispered and soon Jason began to stir.

"What?" The teen sleepily mumbled as he began to open his eyes. The first blurry image he seen was his dad with red stained eyes and he knew something was wrong. Jason instantly sat up in bed, he was wide awake now, just by seeing the sorrowful look on his dad's face. He knew his dad wouldn't wake him unless it was serious. "What's wrong?" He had concern in his voice and it was a definite difference from before, he was awake now and his words were not mumbled anymore.

Henry stood up from the bed. "Come into my room, the girls are there." Henry simply said quietly, Jason frowned and got out of bed.

They walked together into the bedroom and Jason's concern only grew as he seen the tear stuck eyes of his older sisters, something was really wrong. Jason could feel it.

Stevie held her arms out as she sat on the bed, offering him a hug. She wanted to comfort her little brother as they told him what had happened. "Come and sit." The blonde whispered, like Jason, Stevie was the spitting image of her mother. Henry could see so much of Elizabeth in their oldest child.

Jason remained quiet and nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. Stevie wrapped her arms around him, Alison coming up behind her siblings and joining them in the embrace.

"So this Coup, your mum was there when it happened." Henry began to explain. "She was at one of the places that got attacked, there was an explosion. Your mum won't be coming home Jason." Tears would now be flowing down his face if they hadn't been already as Henry had to tell his son that his mum won't be coming back.

Jason's eyes widened at Henry's words, he knew it was serious but he didn't realise it was this! "No! No! She can't be!" Jason screamed, his sisters hugging him tighter.

However, with the anger and strength he had, Jason pulled away from his sisters. He ran out the room and into the hall, punching a wall so hard that it dented. He was screaming and crying, anger, sadness, pain, a billion negative emotions swirling within. Henry came up behind him, taking his son into his arms, pulling Jason away from the wall that he was getting his emotions out on. He held the boy tightly in his arms, and eventually the angry side calmed, and now there was only sadness, sobs coming from him.

"Come on, let's go and be with your sisters. We can be there for each other." Henry said and Jason silently nodded. The two of them going into the bedroom once again.

Once in there, the whole family sat on the bed. Cuddled up to each other, and just stayed silent.

Just then the TV suddenly changed and the breaking news sound chimed through the speakers, going to a reporter inside an office in the White House, podium for the President behind her waiting for Dalton to arrive. She said that he was about to make a statement about the coup and that they would be staying there live. As she finished speaking Dalton walked up to the podium and the office went silent.

In the bedroom Henry and the kids directed their attention to the TV, preparing (not that it was possible to) to hear the words they wish they never had to about a woman they all dearly love.

* * *

Nadine had just come off the phone, to Henry. She had immediately phoned him after Russell had to tell her that Elizabeth had died in an explosion and that Conrad was making a statement informing the nation as soon as possible, so she had to let the McCord's and her staff know as soon as she could as it wasn't something they should have to find out about on the news.

She told him what happened to Elizabeth and about Conrad, and with a simple reply from Henry the line went silent. She stood still for a moment, once placing the phone back in its place, just taking a moment to compose herself before telling Elizabeth's main staff, the inner circle about the tragic news of their boss and someone they considered a friend.

She then proceeded to walk to the meeting room where the group of people were awaiting the news, she walked sluggishly, still unable to process the news herself. It felt surreal, that two Secretaries of State both died under the same administration. Two people who Nadine had become close to, one a partner who she loved, the other a woman who Nadine had once loathed but began to warm up to, who she had formed a friendship with. Nadine got to the large doors and slowly opened it.

All eyes turned to her, but they could tell by the tears that were filling her eyes and by her expression that Nadine was baring bad news. Everyone stayed silent, however their expressions said they knew what Nadine was about to say.

However she knew she needed to conform it, explain to them a little what happened. Though Nadine was fairly sure they had a fairly close idea in their minds. "Secretary McCord has been involved in an explosion, relating to the coup. She didn't make it out alive." Her voice was quiet as she surveyed the people in the room.

Blake was now fully crying, leaning over the large table in the middle of the room, he had turned as white as a ghost. Daisy was crying against Matt's shoulder, who was also barely holding it together. Jay had turned around, going to face the window and staring into the darkness of the night, his hands connected and on top of his head as he tried to process all that was going on.

Nadine could only watch with her own tears, the people in front of her breaking down over their boss. They knew Elizabeth in a somewhat personal way, knew her husband, their kids, they could see the impact it would have on them and their hearts broke for them. And it filled them with sorrow that they'd never see Elizabeth again, a woman who they grown to like and form a closeness with.

However Nadine knew that the President was making a statement, so after a few minutes she guided the staff to the meeting room with the large TV for them to watch it.

* * *

Russel was the first person to get the news of Elizabeth's passing; one of her security team that had managed to survive contacted him. Telling him that once they were given the all clear and the fire that had occurred resulting from the explosion at the place she was staying, which had taken almost an entire day before it was safe enough to enter. None of the Iran government had seen her. She wasn't in a bunker, and in the rubble of the house there were no traces of life. Any bodies left were all disintegrated, like they never existed. Half of her security team were nowhere to be seen, whether they were dead or alive, they had vanished without a trace.

Once Russel had spoken to him, he called Nadine so she could tell Henry. And then Russel made his way to where Conrad was waiting for the news, and preparing for his Television statement. He needed to make a statement and he needed to sooner rather than later. But he needed to know if he was telling the world that Elizabeth was alive or dead.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Conrad turned around. He seen the look on Russel's face, and he knew it was bad.

"She's dead." Russel simply said with deep sadness.

Conrad didn't say anything about it; he just couldn't find the words. He had known Elizabeth since she was young, he had trained her. Been in her life when she got married, had been her friend when she had her kids. And she had been with him through all his life as well. They were friends for so long and now she was gone. He nodded and walked out the room, to go and give his statement.


End file.
